helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Saburo Mami
Mami Saburo (三郎マミ ) ''was born April 15, 1999. She is a ninth generation member of Morning Musume. Saburo was taken out of the finalists to be trained by Tsunku, because Tsunku wanted her to be in the 9th generation. Saburo is also a current member of Bella Ragazza and GOLDEN ♥S. History 2010 Morning Musume's 9th generation auditions were being held, Saburo audtioned and she ended up being a finalist. She was taken out of the finalists to be trained for her vocal ability. 2011 On Janurary 2, at the first ''Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ concert, Tsunku announced Saburo as one of the new members of Morning Musume's 9th generation alongside special addition Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho and Suzuki Kanon. Saburo made her debut in Morning Musume the same day at the Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ concert. Saburo's debut single in Morning Musume is titled "Maji Desu ka Ska!". She starred in a stage play titled Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ along with Niigaki Risa, Tanaka Reina, the other 9th Generation members and Kudo Haruka. 2012 On May 12, it was announced that Saburo and the following kenshuusei: Miyamoto Karin, Tanabe Nanami, Oda Sakura,Kosuga Fuyuka and Hamasaki Rinne would be starring in the stage play called "Idol✰Days". The stage play was set to take place June 22-25th. An event for the 9th and 10th generation members of Morning Musume as well as S/mileage’s 2nd generation members, titled Mosuma FC Event ~Gachi☆Kira~, was set to take place on June 15th, 18th, and 20th at Yokohama Blitz. October 18, she opened her own ameba blog. December 17,It was revealed that Saburo was in the hospital due to Dehydration,and that she would be taking a break from Morning Musume until January 12,2013.The Dehydration problem got worse when she passed out in school. This is a comment from her mother,Saburo Arisu: "Saburo Mami, my daughter and Morning Musume member, is suffering from Dehydration. She fainted in school and her kidneys are ruined. Saburo will be given surgery that will probably last up until December 18 or 20, at the latest, and she will be taking a break from Morning Musume for awhile under the Doctor's order." When the official Dance shot version of Help Me!! '''was released on morninmusumechannel,it was revealed that Saburo was featured in the dance shot.Tsunku said that this is because he shot all the PVs before the incident hapened. December 26,Saburo returned to Morning Musume early.It was announced on '''morningmusumechannel '''and Tsunku tweeted about it on his twitter. Also on December 26,it was announced that Saburo was releasing a digital photobook with fellow Morning Musume member Sato Masaki and S/mileage member Nakanishi Kana,Janurary 25,2013. 2013 January 1st,Saburo was the host of the official '2013 Games'.She quized each group member and the ones who got the most questions right got a prize.The winners were: #Oda Sakura #Tina #Mochizuki Nina #Hayashi Riko #Natsuyaki Miyabi #Miyoshi Mana Saburo was chosen to form the unit GOLDEN ♥S alongside Chisana Hana member Bando Kaede and Tamago-Chan member '''Raine. Bio *'Name: '''Saburo Mami (三郎マミ) *'Nickname: Mami (マミ), Mamiin, MamiSami,Princess Mamii,Hidden Talent *'Birthplace: '''Yokohama, Japan *'Birthdate: 'April 15, 1999 (age 13) *'Family: 'Mother, Grandfater,Saburo Eri (older sister) *'Bloodtype: 'A *'Height: '161 cm *'Hello!Project Status: **2011-01-02 Morning Musume Member **2011-01-02 Member *'UP FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2011-01-02 Member *'Years In Morning Musume: '''2 years *'Morning Musume Color:Gold ' *'Bella Raggaza Color': '''Blue' *'GOLDEN ♥S Color':Gold *'Favorite Morning Musume Song: '''Osaka Koi No Uta *'Specialty: Gymnastics *'Favorite Color: '''Violet, Indigo, Gold *'Favorite Food: 'Korokke *'Favorite Word: 'Koibito (恋人, Sweetheart) *'Favorite Movie: 'Harry Potter *'Favorite Subject: 'Gym *'Disliked Subject: 'Mathematics *'Looks Up To: 'Matsuura Aya, Goto Maki, Fujimoto Miki, Muramoto Chie,Sugaya Risako *'Hello!Project Groups: **Morning Musume (2011-present) **MoKanBeKiMaSu Ongaku (2011-present) **MORNING JIKAN (2012-present) **Bella Ragazza (2012-present) **H.P Super Idols (2012-present) Discography Singles Participated In Morning Musume *Maji Desu ka Ska! (Debut) *Only you *Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo!/Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! *Pyocopyoco Ultra *Ren'ai Hunter *One•Two•Three/The Matenrou Show *Wakuteka Take a chance *Help Me!! MORNING JIKAN *Tomodachi,Oh,Tomodachi (Debut) *Wakuteka Mirai Chance MoKanBeKiMaSu Ongaku *Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku Bella Raggaza *Ciao e Arrivederci H.P SUPER IDOLS *Victory! Releases Photobooks Solo *2011.08.20 Welcoming ~Saburo Mami~ (歓迎 ~ 三郎マミ ~) *2012.06.21 Egao (❁´◡`❁)*✲ﾟ* (Smile (❁´◡`❁)*✲ﾟ*/笑顔 (❁´◡'❁) ※ ✲ﾟ ※) *2012.11.21 Golden. (ゴールデン.) Group *2012.09.10 Morning Musume Kyuukies & Juukies 1st official Photo Book (モーニング娘。9・10期 1st official Photo Book) *2012.12.16 Alo Hello! Morning Musume Kyuukies Photobook (アロハロ！モーニング娘。９期写真集) Digital *2011.11.11 Alo Hello! Morning Musume 2011 (Mamiin Version) *2013.01.25 Yubona Onna (Promising Girls/有望な少女)-with Sato Masaki and Nakanishi Kana DVDs Solo *2011.04.15 Greeting ~Saburo Mami~ Trivia *In 2010, Saburo had light brown hair. In 2011, she dyed her hair black and put higlights in it. *Said that Berryz Koubou member Sugaya Risako is her ideal idol because no matter what,Risako tries her best. *Saburo is a fan of the animes Lucky Star ''and ''Black Rock Shooter.Her favorite mangas are Shugo Chara! and Kaichou wa Maid-sama!. *In Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari, Mitsui Aika called her "Hidden Talent". The nickname comes from Morning Musume members and fans, because she is very shy. *She is known for being a "wota" of GOMATTOU (Goto Maki,Matsuura Aya,Fujimoto Miki).She always says that she wanted to meet all three members.When Saburo met Fujimoto Miki,she cried. *Saburo's father died in 2010 due to cancer.After that,her grandfather moved in to take his place. *Has the most solo photobooks out of all the ninth generation members (Fukumura has no solo photobooks,Ikuta has no solo photobooks,Sayashi has 2 solo photobooks,and Suzuki has no solo photobooks). *Saburo's elder sister,Saburo Eri,is a soloist under the Hello!Project as of August 2012. *Ishida Ayumi and Saburo are close friends, that they even made their own pairing called "Gold and Blue Rangers".Saburo is the "Gold Ranger ~MAMIIN~".Their catchphrase is "Bururenja!Gorudorenja!Kyuu Jyuu Faito!". *Saburo is also close with Oda Sakura,as they have worked together in the past. *She looks up to Goto Maki in vocals, but Muramoto Chie in dancing. *Saburo is the only member to do a solo B side in the single Help Me!!.Her solo song is called "Saishou to Saigou".This also makes Saburo the first ninth generation member to do a solo on a single. *All of Saburo's fans are members of the "Mamiin Clan". *Got the nickname "Princess Mamiin" from Fukumura Mizuki *Sayashi Riho and Saburo are the only ninth generation members to get solo lines in "Only You", "Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo!/Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai!", and "Ren'ai Hunter". *Says she aims to be the idol that everyone "appreciates and loves". *When Tsunku told her that she is a Morning Musume 9th generation member, she cried because she always wanted to a Morning Musume member, because of Goto Maki. *Is the youngest 9th generation member, and is the third youngest Morning Musume member. *Tsunku said that Saburo and Suzuki Kanon have the best vocal control in their generation. But Tsunku also said that It took a while to train her,and as a result,her voice got better.. *Got the nickname MamiSami from Oda Sakura. 'Sami' takes place of the honorific '-sama'. *When she is lonely, she sings the song Goal '''by Buono! *Out of all the ninth generation members,Saburo has the most photobooks. *It was rumored that for Morning Musume's 53rd single,she would be doing a duet with Eguchi Rin, titled '''Hana TIME. *Fujimoto Miki said that she is Saburo's biggest fan. Solo Line Count: #Maji Desu Ka Ska! - 2 #Only You - 11 #Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun - 7/Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! - 7 #Pyocopyoco ultra - 5 #Rena'i Hunter - 16 #One Two Three - 13 / The Matenrou Show - 11 #Wakuteka Take A Chance - 10 #Help Me!! - 14 Category:Morning Musume Category:Morning Musume Ninth Generation Category:MORNING JIKAN Category:Births in 1999 Category:Bella Ragazza Category:GOLDEN ♥S Category:Yellow Member Color Category:Blue Member Color Category:April Births Category:2011 Debuts